You Know That
by SakuraTeardrop
Summary: I will always protect you. You know that, don’t you?I’m not after fame, money or your love; I protect you because you’re my only family left. I risk my life everyday for you because I love you unconditionally.


You know that, don't you

**You know that, don't you?**

**A/n: Don't get confused. Riza's POV. She refers to Roy in the second person 'you'.**

_I will always protect you. You know that, don't you? I'm not after fame, money or your love; I protect you because you're my only family left. I risk my life everyday for you because I love you unconditionally. I don't ask for anything back. Your smile is enough for me._

Do you remember that day when you become fuhrer? I was really happy you made it. I always believed in what you could do. Maybe there will be a change in the dress code after all.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Roy Mustang!" It was my grandfather, General Grumman who welcomed you on stage. People cheering and hooting for you made me proud of you, you could be a tad bit childish at times but you did everything to accomplish this dream. You spoke with dignity and confidence; you spoke about how you would change this country and mold it into a better Amestris. They way you said it was nothing but sincere and beautiful. After your speech the assembly cheered and waved the country flag while I stood beside the stage silently.

I watched you make your way down. I thought you were going to give me one of those friendly hugs but instead you went past my shoulder and headed towards the crowd of soldiers calling for you. They congratulated you, embraced you and eventually lifted you off the ground and started throwing you up and down. "All hail the new fuhrer!" They chanted.

I tried to get near enough to congratulate you personally but the crowd was just to thick for me to get through. I was surprise when they were throwing you; you looked at me and smiled at me, mouthing the words. "I did it."

I smiled back at you and nodded in reply. You've earned it.

As years progressed, Amestris had prospered and our economy once again strengthened in your power. Indeed, you were a great ruler. You would reach out to the Amestrians, be it rich or poor, you listened to what they had to say. You helped them and brought them justice; you believed that everyone had the freedom of speech even a little guy.

You loved the Amestrians more than anyone else that's why you did everything in your power to help them. You would say to me everything you do was for them…

You would tell me everything you felt when you placed me under you as your secretary.

"I love this country, lieutenant. I'd do anything to see those smiles on their faces."

Just like what I do for you.

"It breaks my heart when they suffer." I remember you would look out the window while you say this. You turned to me and smiled. "Will you help me lieutenant?"

You know I always will.

"Lieutenant?"

I saluted and replied, "You know the answer to that."

You grinned and continued to watch the people outside go about their business. "I don't know what I'd do without you by my side."

Neither do I.

I would always be there for you and of course loyal countrymen and soldiers as well. Must not we forget that others are against you. They would create ploys to remove you to oust you from your presidency.

They would hold rallies in front of the headquarters or even vandalize your posters, spit on them and tear them apart. They did all sorts of crazy things, I remember. You were very troubled at that time. They rebelled often, at some point during an assembly, a masked man charged towards you with a knife in the middle of your speech.

Luckily, Havoc grabbed him before he could do so. The man dropped the knife and Havoc kicked it aside.

"Idiot. Why'd you charge towards the fuhrer? Don't you know that's high treason?" the second lieutenant told the attacker.

The masked man scoffed and looked at you in the eye and yelled. "Burn in hell, Mustang! Don't try to rule this country because you're doing a shitty job trying to win people's hearts for fame and money! But you can't fool me! I can see right through that pretty face of yours!"

"That's enough!" I pointed my gun at him. You took my arm and lowered it.

"He's not worth it," You told me. No matter how dirty-mouthed that man was, you let it go. You didn't even bother answering back nor did you imprison him. Everyone was astounded with your ludicrous choice. Even so, they issued out your orders.

Do you know how much you'll regret that decision?

--

Do you remember that one sunny Tuesday? You shocked me with a question I wasn't expecting.

"Will you marry me?"

I didn't know quite what to say. I mumbled my answer but it didn't come out.

"I need you, Hawkeye." You took my hands in yours and leveled your eyes with mine.

I need you too. I wasn't that selfish to keep you to myself. I've always loved you. But there are risks. You know that, don't you? There's a lot going on and your life is at stake. If I marry you, don't you think I'd just be a hindrance? I'd probably add to your miseries.

It took all my will to do this. Reluctantly, I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"I love you a whole lot, Riza. I thought you'd say yes." I never thought I'd hear those words from you either.

"Don't be stupid, Roy…" I trailed off when you hugged me when I faced back. You told me you couldn't live without me. You said you needed me more than ever.

Do you know how much I love you?

You caused me to say yes…

Your face lit up, it was much brighter than the smile you flashed on the day you became fuhrer. You picked me up and spun me around and closed the distance between us.

--

Do you remember our wedding day? It was unforgettable.

It was a huge event. I had to wear make up no matter I how I hated it.

I was dressed in this elegant white off-shoulder dress just to add to that I had this veil covering my face and this bouquet of flowers.

The wedding march started to play. I started to walk slowly toward the altar where you stood. You looked at me lovingly with a hand clenched.

Taking my hand, you led me toward the priest who was to perform the entire ceremony. Just as he was about to speak, the church doors flew open and a man intruded the area.

It was the same masked man at the assembly.

I told you, you'd regret it.

"Congratulations on getting married, Mustang…oh wait… there won't be one cause' you'd be dead!" He cackled.

I cursed under my breath. I saw his finger inches away from the trigger; I knew I had to do something. I couldn't wrestle the gun away from him because he was far from where I stood. In a split second he release the bullet. I knew you were going to hate me for this.

I leaped in front of you and took the bullet to my chest, as I fell you caught me in your arms.

You screamed in horror; Tears came out of your eyes when you did.

You knelt on the ground with your head lowered. I reached up for your face, and smiled faintly. "My mission is done, Roy. You're finally the fuhrer, everything you've dreamed of. "

"It's all useless without you…Riza, don't close your eyes…please…. stay with me, let's get married…" Your tear landed on my shoulder as you pressed your head against my hair. "I told you…I need you,"

"You know how much I love you?" You refused to answer me and told me I wasn't going anywhere.

"You do know that, don't you?" I repeated.

"…Of course I do."

I caressed my fingers against your face gently. "Now, let me see a smile."

You suppressed a smile on your face. I know it was hard. Thank you though. I needed your smile to make it through.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks…with all the strength I could muster, I pressed my lips against yours and whispered.

"I love you so much, always remember that." I recall you saying you loved me too. It was all I needed to hear before I closed my eyes.

"Don't leave me, Riza." You broke down and held me tighter, begging me to stay.

This was the only time I disobeyed your orders. I'm sorry; it was something that cannot be undone.

_The masked man was thrown in jail together with the other rebels upon your command. You never forgot that day that changed our lives forever, yet you still continued to rule the country without a problem. You also never let anybody fill the job as your secretary; you would continue to stare outside the window, wondering when we'll be reunited. _

_I know we will see each other one day. I'm pretty sure we can get married when we do._

_I'll never love anybody the same way I did with you, you know that, don't you?_

_I'm sure you do. _

End

**A/n: Another One Shot. I was surprised as well. I'm not a One Shot type of author or 'authoress' as some of you may call it ;)**

**  
This is dedicated to my wonderful friends and loyal readers and reviewers. You guys know who you are. **

**Please review. Criticism, Tips, suggestions and questions are accepted. Everyone can say what he/she thinks about this piece. Please do review. I'll appreciate you if you say something just don't keep quiet. Speak up. I won't care whether it's praise or flame as long as you tell me. Just be honest. I'm ready. But be sure when you flame, it should be how you really feel and not because you hate my guts but because it's true. And don't worry; I'm always the one to reply. Rawr. I have a stomachache right now. It hurts badly. I'm going to be sick. **

**Thank you and good-bye,**

**SakuraTeardrop**


End file.
